


Two Ways Right

by mindabbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindabbles/pseuds/mindabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you go looking for an old, rare plant species, you find an old, rare plant species. And sometimes when you think you're helping someone else, you actually help yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ways Right

Streaks of pink and orange decorate the skyline above the trees. The air is cool and Neville rubs his arms briskly. It is a perfect evening, and Neville doesn't want it to end.

"Remind you of anyone?" Harry asks.

Harry nods toward the far end of The Burrow's back garden where his and Ron's kids run through paces that Teddy has set them.

"Now that you mention it," Neville says, smiling, just as Lily leaps back from a Befuddling Fog Teddy had left. It was charmed to spring up when any of the kids stepped on a particular patch of grass. Lily casts a shield charm that is pretty impressive for a second year, and Teddy shouts, "Well done, Lily."

Harry didn't need to mention it. Neville hasn't been able to think about anyone other than Remus all night. 

During dinner, Lily and Hugo went on about being nervous about exams. They'd made the mistake of asking Rose, Albus, and James about them, who shared outlandish horror stories, especially about the practical exams. Neville watched as Teddy managed to take the piss out of James, saying he remembered a certain first year who'd begged for help, without being mean-spirited, and then offer to help the younger kids in a way that saved all of their dignity. When he offered to set up some practical demonstrations for defence and charms, the adults and older kids had all gone out to watch. When Teddy invited them to join in—throwing in that they could if they weren't too experienced—James, Rose, and Albus had jumped at the chance. 

"He's good, isn't he?" Harry says, his voice filled with pride. "Maybe he should be a teacher." 

Teddy had been away for about a year, training to be a Curse Breaker. Watching him now, Neville can see the ease and skill with which he works magic. 

"Is Teddy finished with his training, then?" Neville asks, watching Teddy move around the back garden, setting the next round of obstacles. He likes the way Teddy moves. He hasn't seen him since he left for training, and he's grown into his adult self—really nicely. He draws your eye with his casual confidence at working spells and his low-key, but sincere, affection with the kids. He really does remind Neville more and more of Remus.

Harry takes a breath. He pauses long enough that Neville turns to him.

"He's on a bit of a break," Harry says. "It's good you asked. It's something I've wanted to speak to you about, anyway."

"What's that?"

"Neville, I have a favour to ask," Harry says, placing his hand on Neville's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neville tucks the clothes he's shrunk into the very handy bag that Hermione gave him. He turns to sort through stacks of books on potions, medicinal properties of plants, and geography of Herbology.

Harry made it clear he didn't expect him to leave right away, but Neville knows where he's going and he'd just as soon get a move on. He'll go to the Alps, the Swiss side, where daughter plants of roots grow. Besides, it's four days before the full moon. If he's to find the old plants and prepare to dig the roots by within four days, to get the plants at their most potent, he has to start out today. 

The plaintive look on Harry's face will stay with Neville during the trip. Teddy's not home on holiday. Bill put him on leave from Curse Breaker training. Not a single healer has been able to explain what's going on with Teddy, but around the full moon, and especially on the day of, Teddy loses control of his magic. Sometimes nothing happens and sometimes he casts spells much more powerfully than he meant to. Harry says, the way Teddy describes it, it reminds him of being a child, before he could control his magic. On other days, he's exhausted, just as Neville remembers Remus being. 

No one seems to know why this is happening, and even Hermione hasn't been able to find anything, but then there are no records of anyone being born of a werewolf and a metamorphmagus. Harry's developed his own theory and Neville reviews it in his head as he packs. It makes sense. Once a child learns how to control it, being a metamorphmagus is about voluntary changing. The werewolf transformation is never voluntary. Harry believes that the metamorphmagus magic is fighting the pull of the moon. 

It's crazy enough that it might make sense. If the werewolf energy in Teddy is battling with the metamorphmagus magic, then perhaps if they can get the werewolf to be calm around the moon, the battle will stop.

Neville flips through his copy of _An Advanced Guide to Medieval Sorcery_ , and finds the chapter on shape shifters. 

_Until the late 16th century, the werewolf was believed to be a shape shifter. Sorcerers were often called upon to create a potion with the oldest root of aconite they could find. The roots, when concentrated into a tincture or potion, were believed to end the shape shifting spells, preventing the werewolf from transforming. Aconite, or Wolfsbane, should not be mistaken for monkshood, a plant in the same family that may poison an animal, but without the medicinal properties in sufficient concentration._

Neville shoves the book into his bag. Finding the oldest roots, and getting them, is going to be a challenge. 

He unfurls a map of Switzerland and focuses in on the Alps. He touches his wand here and there, zooming in to find mountain meadows that would have to be watered by snow cap run off and would also have enough woods around them to have some shade. 

A loud knock on the door pulls him from his planning.

Teddy is on his front step. His eyes don't quite meet Neville's as he says hello.

"Hello, Teddy," Neville says. 

"So, you know," Teddy says. There's something vulnerable in the way Teddy sticks his hands in his pockets when he says this; something that tells Neville he should tread lightly.

"I know you're on leave from your training," Neville says, watching Teddy's body language. "I know that you need the oldest sort of Wolfsbane to help you."

"He's being ridiculous, you know," Teddy says. "I can do my work just fine. Bill's being overprotective because he doesn't want to piss Harry off."

"Who doesn't want to piss Harry off?" Harry steps in behind Teddy and Neville steps back and waves them both inside.

"Bill," Teddy says.

"I can understand you're angry, but Bill's only thinking of your health," Harry says, his tone all calm and reason. 

Neville can see Teddy bristle. 

"I'm wondering if I should try the Italian side or the Swiss," Neville says. "The Swiss side has meadows at higher altitudes, but I think I'd prefer the food on the Italian side." 

Teddy shoots Neville a grateful glance that makes Neville feel unaccountably warm inside. . 

"All right," Harry says, laughing. "Dropping it. I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed and thank you again." 

"I'm fine," Neville says. "And it's no trouble. I haven't had a good adventure for a bit." 

Neville wishes that statement was not so very true. 

Harry looks at Teddy expectantly as he turns to go.

"I thought I'd stay and see if I can help," Teddy says.

The moment that Harry has closed the door, Teddy says. "I'm going with you."

Neville considers arguing. He considers saying he doesn't want or need the company. That would be a lie. He considers saying that Teddy will just slow him down. After all, it's only four days before the full moon. The roots will be the most potent soon, but this is also the time that Teddy feels the worst. He also saw how skilled Teddy is and he doesn't want to insult him. 

He settles for, "That's your decision. I'm telling Harry, though." 

Teddy grins and nods. They both know Harry would never stop Teddy from taking such a step to take care of himself, even if he could stop him at this point. 

Many years ago, a lifetime ago, Neville studied up on plant cures for werewolves because he dreamed that maybe he could help Remus and then Remus would notice him. It used to embarrass him to remember. He has a kinder view of his smitten teenage self now, and it seems only fitting that he'd use some of the knowledge to help Remus' son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The inn is nestled at the end of the only magical area in this part of the Alps. It makes Neville reconsider again the decision to come to the Swiss side versus the Italian.

They'll have to travel a distance tomorrow, but the table by the fire and the crisp, smooth glass of white wine make it worth it. The sounds of French, German, Italian, and a language he doesn't recognize fill the room. He feels anonymous in a way he hasn't felt in England for over twenty years.

Outside, the air is crisp, bordering on frigid, of alpine autumn. The inn's dining room is warm and lit by the fire and candles. Neville feels like an idiot noticing how the firelight brings a glow to Teddy's face. He turns his attention to his plate, an odd, but delicious, assortment of grilled cheese scraped from a giant wheel, potatoes, thick slices of crusty bread, and pickles.

"Why doesn't regular Wolfsbane work in the potion for me? It worked for my father," Teddy asks.

This is the first mention Teddy has given of the reason for their trip since his pronouncement in Neville's living room. Neville cuts into a potato and spreads cheese onto it.

"I'm no expert," Neville says. "As I understand it, it's because you're not really a werewolf and because you're a metamorphmagus. It's the magic inherent in each way of transforming that's at battle with each other. I'm not making sense," says Neville, regretting his last glass of wine. "Okay, your father needed simply to be able to be peaceful after he transformed—that's what the traditional Wolfsbane potion was brewed to do. For you, we need to block any tendency to transform. There's some who believe that the older Wolfsbane roots can be used to brew a potion that will do that." Neville stops short of telling him that he'd originally learned so much about Wolfsbane when he was fifteen. 

"I think that makes sense." Teddy takes a long sip of his wine. 

He's so handsome in this light, the way his hair falls over his forehead. Neville reaches for his wine and then thinks better of it.

"You really are a fabulous teacher, you know," Teddy says, smiling over his glass of wine. 

Neville hates that the feels himself flush. He does miss it and it means more to him than he could say that Teddy said that. After his last relationship ended, the same way the others had, the students all started to look the same, and boredom became the new normal, Neville decided he had to take a leave before he went mad. 

"It seems we're both on leave from our chosen professions. And here we are and it's going to be finding the roots we need and keeping hold of our heads that'll be the trick," Neville says.

The roots they need are old, rare, and hard to find. It's risky at best. Not only is it deadly poisonous unless it's harvested and treated properly, it can go for over 900 galleons a pound. If it's harvested at the full moon, the price can double. There are people who make their living digging the root and they mean business. This means two things: they'll have to dig quickly and carefully, and they won't be the only ones trying to get the roots. 

"It's dangerous, I get it," Teddy says. "I went in for being a Curse Breaker. I'm not exactly averse to a little risk."

His voice is so like Remus'.

"Will you go back to it?" Neville asks. He doesn't know why he changes the subject. He only knows that talking about Teddy being in danger is spoiling his appetite. 

Teddy rolls a pickled onion around on his plate. He starts to spear it with his fork, but opts instead for another sip of wine. When he lifts his glass and looks up, he looks right into Neville's eyes—catching Neville staring at him. He doesn't look away.

"I don't know," he says, seeming to measure every word. "It's funny, you know. Here I've got the same employment problems as my father did. I'm no good right before and right after the full moon. It's like I can feel how he felt."

"There are worse people to be like," Neville says. He shakes his head. "That was a stupid thing to say. What I mean is, he had a lot more to him than being ill." 

"I got your meaning," Teddy says, kindly. He taps his fingers on the table and looks over Neville's shoulder. When he looks back, he has a small smile on his face. Neville wants to run his thumb along that smile. "Why are you doing this?" Teddy asks. 

Neville tears his eyes away from Teddy's lips. "Your father was one of the best teachers I ever had," Neville says, because he doesn't know what else to say.

"You're doing it for him?"

 _Yes_ , and _No_ , and _What would you do if I kissed you?_ all occur at once to Neville as possible answers. 

__"No," Neville says. "Not really. He meant a great deal to me, but no."_ _

__"Harry, then?"_ _

__"We've a lot in common, you and I," Neville says._ _

__Teddy laughs softly, a sound that rumbles through Neville's chest. "I've thought that," says Teddy. "That's not really answering the question, but I've thought that. We were both raised by our grandmothers."_ _

__"Our not-to-be-trifled-with grandmothers. And both of us had parents in the Order, who we lost in one way or another to a war, thanks in great part to Bellatrix Lestrange."_ _

__"But you also fought in the war, when you were younger than I am now," says Teddy, and the slight edge of admiration in his voice makes Neville hopeful and uncomfortable in equal parts._ _

__"I did," Neville says. "So, while I don't seek out risk, I'm not entirely averse to it, if the cause is sound."_ _

__"I'm a sound enough cause, then?" Teddy asks._ _

__"Of course," Neville says and then adds quickly, "We should go up and prepare for tomorrow."_ _

__Neville tells himself he must be imagining the slightly disappointed look on Teddy's face._ _

__*_ _

__Their room is small, but neat and impeccably arranged, with everything they could need. Hermione's bag is in the middle of the room, between the two single beds. Neville has given Teddy the bed by the window. The view is breathtaking and the moon lights him from the back, casting a silvery glow on his hair as he watches Neville pack and tick things off a list._ _

__"Why do we have to drag everything along?" asks Teddy._ _

__"Never know what might happen," Neville answers. "We might not be back here for a couple of days."_ _

__"I reckon we'll need this, then," Teddy says. He stands and picks up the tent, shrinking it to the size of a Pumpkin Pasty so he can put it in the bag._ _

__They work well together. They move about the room, talking about what to pack, or not talking at all. Neville can hardly believe they've never worked together before. He can hardly believe he barely knew Teddy before this evening, because now he seems like an old friend._ _

__"I'm trying to decide which books—" Neville turns quickly and Teddy is right there, inches from him. Neville sucks in a breath and Teddy doesn't move. Neville can see every eyelash and, this close, he can see how like Remus' eyes Teddy's really are. Neville takes a step back._ _

__"Oh," says Teddy, quietly. "As long as they won't make the bag too heavy, let's take them all."_ _

__"I like the way you think," Neville says. And he's granted with one of Teddy's brilliant smiles. His fingers itch again to trace that smile. "Teddy," Neville begins._ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__A sharp rap at the window makes him turn away from Teddy's warm gaze._ _

__"It's Harry's," he says, of the owl perched on the window sill. It's holding on for dear life in the stiff alpine breeze, if the ruffling of its feathers is any indication._ _

__Neville's name is written on the note he pulls from the owl's leg. He gives it some apple from the fruit bowl in their room and opens the letter._ _

__It starts with thanking Neville for being willing to help his godson, a greeting that makes Neville take another step back from Teddy. It goes on to say that Harry knows that Teddy plays it off, but the healers are concerned about some of the effects they see after the full moon. There's some concern that the battle going on for control of his magic is tearing Teddy apart and could do long term damage to his magic. That makes Neville sink onto his bed._ _

__"What is it?" Teddy asks._ _

__"Oh, nothing," Neville says, stuffing the letter in his pocket. "Nothing. Just Harry wishing us good luck. We should get to bed. Get to sleep. We've an early morning." Neville heads to the bathroom to clean his teeth, ignoring the confused look on Teddy's face._ _

__

____

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The craggy, snow-covered mountains rise like sentinels behind them. The contrast between the sweeping meadow, dotted with late-blooming flowers and carpeted in thick grasses, and the stark, grey peaks is almost dizzying. There will be meadows like this at higher altitudes where the plants may be older, but this does look promising.

The sun is bright. It's cold, though, and the breeze sweeping down from the mountains feels like it has ice crystals in it.

Teddy is about twenty feet away. He's on his knees examining a cluster of plants. Neville's told him to look for the hood, the long leaves, and the thick, brown stem that might mean an older plant. He's quick and eager. Not that there's much surprise there. He's fighting for a job he loves and maybe his life.

Neville shakes off a stupid thought that, if he can find the right root, he can be Teddy's hero. He never wanted to be a hero. Something about Teddy changes that.

Teddy pushes himself to standing and looks over at Neville. He shakes his head.

Neville sighs. They've been combing this meadow for hours. Neville's back and thighs ache. He's hungry, tired, and cold, and the only thing he wants right now is a glass of mead and to watch firelight play across Teddy's face.

"Let's make camp," he says. They'd thought they might go back to the inn, make that their home base. It's clear now that finding the root isn't going to be a quick job, and with the full moon looming, they can't afford to waste time.

They set up the tent in comfortable silence, working together like they've done it for ages. It doesn't take long to raise camp, and Neville almost regrets going inside and leaving this cold, crisp evening and the sky with millions of stars just beginning to show. 

"Should we make a fire and stay outside for a bit?" Teddy asks. 

"Excellent plan," Neville agrees. He pulls the food supplies from Hermione's marvellous bag. 

He protects sausages and potatoes with a charm to prevent charring and tosses them into the fire. 

"Hey, that's a neat trick," Teddy says, beaming at the fire and the delicious smells that begin to rise. 

Neville feels more cheerful than he has in days and he pulls a bottle of firewhisky from the bag. 

Teddy sits on a soft tuft of grass near the fire while Neville turns the sausages and potatoes over. He starts to sit down across the fire from Teddy. 

"You're so far away," Teddy says, patting the spot next to him. "I mean, we're sharing the food, right? Sit next to me, yeah?"

Neville grabs the whisky and summons two glasses from the bag. He drops to the ground next to Teddy. He’s close enough that he could lean and bump his shoulder into Teddy's. 

Neville takes a sip of his whisky. The liquid burns his throat and warms his chest. The crackle of the fire is loud in his ears and Teddy is looking at him, with a contented smile on his lips. 

"Here," Neville says, summoning the sausages and potatoes from the fire. Just as he's about to conjure a plate so that the hot food has a place to land, Teddy beats him to it. The plate is about three times the size needed and a violent shade of green, but it’s a serviceable plate. 

'That’s not quite what I intended, but it’ll do," says Teddy, as the food lands on the large platter in his hand. “We make a good team.” 

"We'll see." Neville spears a sausage and takes a bite. It's perfect, hot, and golden brown on the outside. "There's no reason to be overly confident yet. This isn't going to be easy. I'm surprised we haven't come across anyone else hunting roots yet."

"I'm not worried," Teddy says, shrugging. "Between the two of us, we can handle whoever might be looking." 

Neville shakes his head and laughs. "You're not half bloody confident." 

"I've always thought that's half the battle." Teddy knocks back half his drink. 

"More really," Neville says, thinking of everything he learned those last couple of years of the war. "Speaking of confidence, we won't have much of that if we're asleep standing. We should turn in and get an early start." 

Teddy looks up at the stars and breathes out slowly. "Hang on just a bit." 

The stars are incredible, the fire is warm, the whisky is plentiful, and Teddy looks perfect, relaxed and gorgeous in the firelight. "I suppose another drink wouldn't hurt too much," he says.

Neville settles back in. He's closer to Teddy now. He can feel Teddy's sleeve against his. He's looking at the stars when the light is suddenly obscured and Teddy's lips are on his. He can't help but kiss back. He doesn't think. He only feels the warmth of Teddy's mouth and the smooth slip of lips against lips. He curls his hand around the back of Teddy's neck and Teddy sighs. 

Neville pulls back. "Teddy—" 

"Okay, yeah," Teddy says, jumping to his feet. "Don't say anything just now, all right? I'm going to turn in after all. See you in the morning." 

Neville's pulse is racing. He'd never expected that and hadn't known how much he wanted it until it happened. 

There are the obvious problems here. Harry. Their ages. The one that's giving Neville pause, though, is that he's not sure how much of his desire is just how much Teddy reminds him of Remus. 

He extinguishes the fire and waits long enough that he'll be sure Teddy's in bed before going into the tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neville braces his hands on his knees and tries to slow his breathing. He glances over at Teddy, who has adopted the same pose.

“Air’s thin up here, eh?” He asks. His voice sounds hollow and breathy. Teddy nods. He’s flushed. “Hang on,” Neville says, touching his wand to Teddy’s head and then his own. He feels the dizziness recede. 

“Wow, thanks,” Teddy says. His colour returns to normal and he takes a slow, deep breath.

“Handy spell I learned from Hermione,” says Neville. He smiles at the relief on Teddy’s face. “She insisted when I told her where we were going.” 

Teddy smiles back. His brown eyes are warm in a way that makes Neville never want to look away. Neville’s dizziness creeps back in. 

“Thanks. Aun—Hermione is always good for a useful spell.” 

Neville steps back and looks at the sky to reorient himself. “That she is,” he says. “Let’s take a look near the woods.” Teddy looks as if he’d like to kick himself, and Neville says, “They prefer shade,” and heads up the slope to the line of thick woods that surrounds the meadow just before the trees give way to stark grey rock and snow. 

Teddy takes off faster than he probably should, given the altitude. Neville trudges after him, an unsettled feeling in his stomach. 

The colours up here are extraordinary. Neville can’t help but take a snip of this and a pinch of that, stowing tiny flowers and green, green leaves in his satchel. There are some signs of other people being here—depressions in the grass and some broken stems. Neville pauses to listen for any sounds. He’s never been anywhere so quiet in his life. 

“Oy!”

Teddy’s shout makes him nearly jump out of his skin. Teddy is kneeling at a patch of plants, and Neville can see the last remaining, pale yellow, hood-shaped flowers from here. He jogs to the spot, slowing when he starts to get dizzy. 

“This,” Teddy says. 

He’s grinning and fingering a long, pointed leaf. It’s a beautiful specimen and Neville drops beside him. 

“Brilliant. It’s not quite the right colour. Close, though. It should be more gold, less yellow. Like this,” says Neville, conjuring an image of a golden flower in the air. “It’s from a newer mother plant, but we’re close.” 

It’s just two days before the full moon, and he’s starting to worry. Roots harvested the day after might still help, but they won’t be nearly as good. He claps his hand on Teddy’s shoulder encouragingly. He tries to ignore the way Teddy leans into his touch—because he should, because he needs to think, because he can’t seem to get any perspective with Teddy so close. 

He leans down to inspect the plants Teddy has found. Teddy mirrors him and their foreheads are nearly touching. These are the oldest, the closest to a mother plant, that Neville has ever seen. 

"Should we go higher?" Teddy asks.

"Yes, but—" Neville begins. He feels the crackle of magic before he hears or sees it. A flash of red light bursts in the air next to him and he pushes Teddy over as he flattens himself on the ground.

"Shit," Teddy gasps. 

Neville raises his head to catch Teddy's eye. He can't see anyone yet, but he can feel the next stunning spells before it hits them.

" _Protego_ ," he shouts, giving them a moment to think. "Get up. Back to back," Neville says. 

Teddy leaps to his feet. He doesn't hesitate for even a second and Neville is behind him. 

Several shadowed figures creep from the woods to the north of the meadow. As they move away from the trees, Neville can see that there are three of them. 

"Are there any your way?" he asks.

"No," says Teddy. He turns to stand next to Neville without being asked. 

The approaching people must know they've been spotted. Neville catches a movement as one of them raises a wand. " _Stupefy_." Neville's spell goes wide and the people break into a run. 

Teddy casts a stunning spell and one of the figures flies eight feet into the air and topples to the ground, tumbling head over heels. They all start shouting, the remaining two in what Neville thinks might be German. They leave their friend and run at Neville and Teddy. Neville can catch enough to hear that they are shouting about Wolfsbane and he can see that there are two more coming out of the woods.

"Come on," Neville says. He grabs Teddy's hand and runs to the nearest tree. From here, they can see across the meadow and work spells. "Get back," he shouts as a spell he doesn't recognize smashes into the tree and nearly hits Teddy. "Together. Try to stun them. On my count." 

Teddy raises his wand and Neville says, "One, two, THREE."

" _Stupefy,_ " rings out in the previously silent night. Neville realizes that there were more than two voices calling out just as he sees the flash from the counter spell. Teddy sees it, too, because he grabs Neville's arm and pulls him to the ground. 

He doesn't dare breathe. Teddy is next to him, the length of their bodies pressed against each other. He can feel that Teddy is shaking and he puts an arm around Teddy's shoulder. 

"Let's get out of here," Neville whispers. They can go through the woods and skirt the meadow in the dark of the trees. 

"There's still two that can come after us," Teddy says. 

"Sometimes it's better to get away standing than to make sure no one else is," Neville says. "Before they have time to regroup. Run." 

The meadow where they camped yesterday is flooded with moonlight. Neville can see the slight distortion in the tree line where they set up their tent. He reassures himself that the only reason he can see it is because he knows it's there. 

He and Teddy run across the meadow and to their tent. 

Neville takes a moment to look up at the stars. At this altitude, it seems there is nothing between him and them. He thanks his own forethought that they moved camp to the other side of the expanse of meadow and disillusioned their tent this morning.

They walk in silence back to where the tent is hidden. They'll stay low for the night, no fire and no star-gazing.

"We must be getting close to the mother root. Inside," Neville whispers when his toe hits the rock he placed to mark the entrance of their tent. 

As Teddy slips into the tent, it looks as if his head, then his torso, and finally his legs disappear into thin air. Neville follows him in.

The tent is dark and cold. Neville lights the lamp with his wand and then warms the air. Teddy sits down on the sofa and stares at Neville.

"Are you all right?" Neville asks. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No," says Teddy, shaking his head. "No, I'm not hurt." He looks at Neville a little incredulously. "You really did fight in the war."

"Yes," says Neville slowly. He sits next to Teddy on the sofa and looks at his eyes. His pupils aren't dilated. 

"I mean, I know that," he says. "But, you weren't fazed. You're not fazed." 

"By the attack?" Neville asks. He's sitting so close to Teddy. His eyes are wide and his hair is tousled from the battle. Neville puts his hand over Teddy's. "Of course I was. I know we're safe now. We can rest and then plan our next steps." 

He can't begin to think how to explain that some ruffians ambushing them because they believe Neville and Teddy are stealing what's rightfully theirs is imminently less terrifying than a legion of Death Eaters bent on destroying everyone you love. He does recognize what's going on with Teddy right now. Teddy fought well, did everything Neville could have hoped, and now that the adrenalin is draining out of his body, he realises just what happened. 

"Can I ask you something else?" Teddy says. 

"Of course."

"You kissed me back last night. Did you mean it?"

That is not the line of questioning that Neville had been expecting. He's trying to decide how to answer that when he finds himself leaning forward and feels warm lips on his. 

"You're doing it again," Teddy whispers against his lips. 

"Yeah," Neville says. Perspective is a funny thing, he thinks. It's certainly changes with Teddy's jaw firm under his fingers and his tongue curling deftly around his. 

Teddy's hand slips under Neville's clothes and runs up his stomach to his chest. Neville gasps into Teddy's mouth as Teddy's fingers find Neville's nipple. 

"Yes," Neville says. Teddy runs his hands back and forth over Neville's chest and Neville teases Teddy's tongue with his, urging it into his mouth so he can suck gently on it. 

Neville slide his hand down Teddy's front, his lap and palms his hard cock through his trousers. Teddy moans and thrusts against Neville's hand.

"Okay?" Neville asks, his thumb at the button on Teddy's trousers. 

"Fuck, yeah," groans Teddy. 

Neville flips the button open and works his hand inside. His cock is hot and hard and feels perfect in Neville's hand. 

"You're gorgeous," Neville says, leaning to suck on a spot on Teddy's neck that makes him shiver. His shirt is half unbuttoned and his trousers and open. 

"No, you are," Teddy says. He pushes Neville back onto the sofa and moves on top of him.

The weight of Teddy's body on him makes Neville ache to take this faster. He runs his hands along Teddy's back, and he can feel his heat through the cloth of his shirt. Teddy kisses along Neville's jaw and then trails his tongue around Neville's ear. Teddy moves against his body, rolling his hips until Neville cries out as their cocks press against each other.

"Teddy," Neville moans. "Yes." Neville steeples his knees, holding Teddy's body against his. 

Teddy pushes himself up on his hands—both increasing the pressure of his cock against Neville's and giving Neville access to Teddy's shirt. He unbuttons the shirt quickly. Teddy's skin is pale and smooth and Neville splays his palm against Teddy's chest. Teddy rolls his hips and moans as Neville scrapes gently across a nipple with his fingernail.

"Fuck, yours," Teddy says. 

Neville pushes aside his own shirt. As soon as it is hanging at his sides, Teddy lies down, chest to chest. Teddy's mouth is open against his neck. His hips are moving faster against Neville's. He wants skin on skin, to stop and rip off both of their trousers, but he can't bring himself to stop Teddy from moving like that against him. The way he looks and the way he feels on Neville is almost too much to bear. 

Teddy's teeth dig into Neville's neck and he feels it in his cock, a hot, hard pulsing. 

"Neville, yes," says Teddy. His hips stutter and he rocks down even harder. "Yes," he hisses again.

"So gorgeous," Neville murmurs. Teddy is heavy on him. Neville's cock aches between them. "Stay there," he says, and he works his hand between them and into his pants. 

Teddy presses his mouth to Neville's. He slips his tongue between Neville's lips and slides it back and forth along Neville's tongue. 

 

Neville squeezes the head of his cock and Teddy deepens the kiss. Neville thrusts up against Teddy and comes. 

"Perfect," Teddy whispers, kissing just in front of Neville's ear. 

Neville threads his fingers through Teddy's hair. He kisses his cheeks and then his lips. He's warm and sticky sleepy, and he would love to clean up and go to sleep, but he doesn't want to move. 

"I've fancied you since I was a kid," Teddy says. "I've dreamed of this." He says it so quietly, against Neville's jaw, that Neville wonders if he meant to say it aloud. 

Neville pulls back. He looks at Teddy's young face and is strongly reminded of just how recently he was a kid. He's also reminded of the one time he'd hinted to Remus, believing he was subtle, that Remus could have Neville if he wanted him. Remus, with those same eyes that are looking back at him now, waiting for an answer just as Neville had, had kindly turned him down in a way that managed to save Neville's dignity and only make him want Remus more. 

"Thank you. That's quite an honour," Neville says. He kisses Teddy on the cheek and pulls himself from the sofa. The warmth and decadence of a moment ago is replaced by the hollow feeling of knowing he's fucking this up. "This was, um, really nice. We should get some sleep." 

Perspective is, indeed, a fickle thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're not doing this alone," Teddy says.

He looks miserable. Neville's all too aware that he's at least partly to blame for that look on his face. 

"I am," Neville says. "I should never have let you come." He regrets the words the second they're out of his mouth. 

" _Let_ me come?" Teddy nearly shouts. "You're doing this for me and I'm a grown man. Stop looking at me like I'm a fucking kid."

This isn't about the roots. "You've got it wrong," Neville says. He feels exhausted and he can't afford that right now. "The full moon's tonight. You look tired and Harry told me that you lose control of your magic on full moon nights, especially. It's too dangerous. We say that with the ambush last night." 

"And that's exactly why I'd be an arse to let you go out there alone," Teddy says. He crosses his arms across his chest, and he does look formidable. 

"You're not coming," Neville insists. "I'll attract less attention alone. I can move quickly. Look," Neville says as Teddy continues to glare. "I promised Harry that you wouldn't put yourself in a dangerous situation on a full moon night. I am not breaking a promise to Harry. If I have to tie you up, you are staying here." 

Teddy continues to glare. 

"If I'm not back in an hour, you come and find me," Neville says. "If I'm in any trouble, I'll send up sparks." 

*

Perhaps it's the thinness of the atmosphere at this altitude or perhaps it's Neville's imagination, but the sky seems vaster and the stars seem closer. The peaks of the ever higher mountains are illuminated, silvery blue in the distance. The entire meadow is bathed in sliver and Neville stops himself as he turns to tell Teddy that this is may be the most beautiful place he's ever seen. 

It would have been nice to see this with Teddy. The moon has always been a comfort to Neville, since he was a boy. He could count on it. It always listened when he talked about his parents and never asked stupid questions or gave him that pitying look. He'd have liked to share this sight with Teddy because it had made him sad that Remus could never see it. 

Neville pulls the hood of his cloak over his head before stepping out of the shadows and onto the expanse of the moonlit meadow.

He moves quickly, keeping his senses sharp, stopping just long enough to glance at flowers that glow golden in the moonlight.

Right in the middle of the meadow is a patch of plants that catches Neville's eye. The leaves are dark, arrow-shaped and pointed at the end. The flowers are a perfect, delicate hood of a deep golden hue. 

Neville sinks to his knees. He protects the roots with a charm and digs. The earth is soft and dark and smells of loam. The roots aren't deep and they aren't large enough. Their long shape does mark them as an early branch from a mother plant, though. He shakes the dirt from them gently and folds them into his specimen bag.

In the shade of the low bushes and younger trees that mark the beginning of the woods is where he's certain he'll find them, so he checks his surroundings and jogs across the meadow and up the slope. 

The moon is high now and it occurs to him that he should have disillusioned himself.

He steps into the shadows and examines the ground. His breath catches in his throat. The plants in front of him bear little more than a nodding resemblance to any he's seen before. The remaining flowers are the colour of Ogden's Old and the leaves are a deep green and as long as his hand.

The moon shines its light and it dapples the ground as it filters through the trees. The flowers show a brighter gold where the light hits them. He's looking at nearly 2,000 galleons an ounce. Although, being able to help Teddy and Harry, be the Herbologist who brings this quality of Wolfsbane back to England, and create the potion he wanted to make for Remus all those years ago, is invaluable. 

He takes a deep breath and casts the protection charm over the roots of the largest plant. He begins to dig, slowly and carefully. He can feel that this is different. The hair on the back of his neck stands on end as he puts his trowel in the dirt. The trowel hits something solid and he freezes. He switches to a smaller spade, no bigger than a tablespoon. He works it down and around the root and eases the first root out the ground. It's thick and curved with daughter roots shooting off in every direction. 

"You don't learn, do you?" says a voice behind him.

Neville slips the root into his pouch before he turns around slowly. The man's English is perfect.

"I've five friends behind me who don't take kindly to poachers. I've only just stopped them from killing you." 

Neville stands slowly. The man's wand is trained on Neville's chest. He feels for his wand with a little movement as he can.

"I didn't mean any offense," Neville says. He searches the shadows for the man's friends. He catches movement the left and behind this Englishman. 

"Hear that?" The man cackles. "He didn't mean any offense. He only meant to steal 2,000 galleons from us and hoped we wouldn't take offense." 

Neville senses that, at this point, mentioning that the Wolfsbane plants don't belong to them and that the roots must be 300 years old, not cultivated by any living human, is probably not the best plan. 

Neville is certain that the root he has already stashed is enough to make Teddy's potion for years, making his goal now to hang onto it. 

"You're English," Neville says. 

"Was," the man answers. "Until I got run out because one of Harry Potter's bloody cronies mistook me for a Death Eater." 

All right, Neville thinks, appealing to a fellow countryman as a war hero, on behalf of a war hero's son is also not the strategy. 

He shakes his arm to drop his wand to his fingers. 

"Look here," Neville says. "These roots are priceless. I'm a Herbologist. I'll help you gather a few—enough to set you all up for a lifetime. I know how to gather them without harming the whole ecosystem."

"He knows how to gather them without harming the eco system," the man says, in an unflattering imitation of Neville's voice. "Look here, I'll tell my friends to let you go, we'll gather our own bloody roots, and you'll hand over that beauty you've got in your pouch."

In the corner of his eye, Neville sees the five others approaching. He raises his wand. He figures he'll have to take his chances in a fight. There is no way he's giving up the one root he's managed to get. 

A stunning spell is on his lips when the entire world turns upside down. The very ground beneath him moves. Earth explodes around him and shouts rent the air. Neville casts a shield charm and falls to the ground, arms over his head. He hears debris rain all around him. 

He waits, gripping his wands, every sense on alert. He hears nothing—no voices, no movement. He raises his head and there's a crater the size of his kitchen right in front of him, where his English foe and friends had been. The six men are lying on the ground like rag dolls that had been tossed into the air. 

Teddy stands on the other side of the crater, looking stunned."I think I over did it," he says. 

"I gather this is what Harry meant by you losing control of your magic?" Neville asks. "Well, it worked out all right for us this time." 

The men don't move. Neville checks and sees that each of them is breathing. Several dozen Wolfsbane plants have been dislodged and are on the ground, with their roots bare. 

"Stun them to be sure they don't wake," Neville says. "On second thought, I'll do it. We don't really want to kill them." 

Once he's sure none of them will wake, he starts on the plants. "Help me with these—without your wand." 

Neville places protection charms on three of the larger roots and adds them to his pouch, leaving the largest ones to continue this strain of Wolfsbane. He moves the earth to fill in Teddy's crater, and then they work together quickly and efficiently, replanting the roots. Teddy is gentle with them, his strong hands patting the earth around them with the respect they deserve. Neville steals looks at him and he'd swear that every time he does, he catches Teddy looking back. 

 

*

"Get inside," Neville says. Teddy glares at him. "Please. I want to talk to you." 

Teddy feels for the tent flap and slips into the tent. It's undisturbed, so the charms have held. 

Teddy stands in the middle of the main room, arms crossed, ready for an argument. 

"How the hell did you know they were following me?" Neville asks. 

"I saw them," says Teddy. "They passed just next to the tent. And I heard what you said, but you're doing this to help me, or because of my father, or because of Harry—whatever the reason, I wasn't staying here like a scared kid." 

Neville steps closer so that he can soften his tone. Teddy's eyes are blazing and he's still flushed from their helter-skelter run back to safety. "I don't think you're a kid," Neville says. 

He should take another step back. He should get some perspective, think about Harry, make sure this is about Teddy, and not about Remus. 

"Good," says Teddy. 

Neville doesn't want perspective. Teddy is like Remus in so many ways. He's also himself and Harry is just going to have to understand. 

"Thank you for arriving just at the right time," says Neville. He cups Teddy's cheek with his hand and smoothes his thumb over Neville's lips. 

Teddy closes his eyes and nips the tip of Neville's thumb with his teeth. He curls his hands around Neville's neck and pulls him forward. 

"I've been thinking of this constantly," Teddy says. "Stop me now if you don't mean it." 

Neville wonders if he means he's been thinking of it since the other night, or since he was fourteen. He can't get the question out of his mouth, because Teddy's mouth is on his. His kiss is hot and deep and chases away the fear and fatigue and cold of the last hour. 

Neville lets his hands wander up Teddy's back and into his hair. "I thought you were supposed to be exhausted tonight." 

"Harry worries too much," murmurs Teddy. He kisses his way over Neville's jaw and down his neck. When he nuzzles and kisses into the crook of Neville's neck, Neville can feel Teddy's magic vibrating through his body. 

"I mean it," says Neville. "I mean this," he says again, kissing Teddy's ear. 

Teddy drops to his knees in front of Neville. He rubs his hands over Neville's hips and thighs and Neville lays his on hand on Teddy's head. With the other hand, he takes one of Teddy's and moves it to his trousers. Together they open Neville's trousers and let his cock spring free.

"Can I?" Teddy asks, leaning in to let Neville's cock brush his cheek. 

"Please," says Neville, rough and raw. 

Teddy swirls his tongue around the head of Neville's cock. 

"Please," groans Neville again. 

Teddy swirls his tongue again and then pulls Neville into his mouth. Neville looks down and the sight of his cock, glistening from Teddy's mouth, sliding in and out between those pinks lips that kiss so beautifully, is almost too much. He thrusts a little faster and Teddy keeps up. Neville can't look away. Teddy angles his head to take Neville's thrusts and Neville feels Teddy's throat expand impossibly around him. He thrusts again and his cock slips all the way into Teddy's throat, like it's made of rubber. 

"Fuck," Neville moans, pulling out of Teddy's mouth as slowly as he can manage. He watches every inch of his cock, shining and dark, slide from Teddy's lips. His knees nearly buckle as Teddy sucks, slowing Neville's egress even more. "Fuck. I don't want to come yet," Neville says.

Teddy pulls back and licks his lips, with a small satisfied smile. "Good. I don't want you to." 

"What the hell did you do with your throat?" 

"One of the things about this time of the month that Harry doesn't know," Teddy says, smiling wickedly.

Neville's cock aches. He taps the sofa with his wand and it widens into a bed. "Get your clothes off," he says. 

"Yours, too," answers Teddy as he pulls off his trousers and unbuttons his shirt. 

His cock is hard and thick and Neville's mouth waters. The white shirt frames his smooth chest and belly, hanging down to either side of his hips.

"Leave the shirt," says Neville. He takes off his clothes and the way Teddy looks at him makes him feel more desired than he remembers feeling, ever. 

Neville slides his hands along Teddy's sides, under the shirt and kisses him again. "Lie back," he says and pushes Teddy onto the makeshift bed. Teddy spreads his legs and Neville follows, lying with his hips nestled between Teddy's legs. 

Teddy shivers and gasps when Neville leans to kiss his belly. Teddy's skin is soft and warm and Neville licks and kisses every inch of him. He traces his tongue over Teddy's ribs, feeling him shiver again. 

"Ah, fuck," Teddy exclaims when Neville reaches his nipple and laves his tongue over it again and again. 

"I want you," says Neville. "So much. Just you." He's not sure if he's saying that for Teddy or for himself, but Teddy moans and moves Neville's hand to his cock. Neville strokes his cock and he idly wonders if Teddy can morph it—not that the night he's most likely to lose control of his magic is the night to try. 

Neville slides his lips over Teddy's, tracing them with his tongue. He wants to feel Teddy gasp into his mouth as he touches him, know before Teddy's says it that he can't wait any longer. Teddy teases the tip of Neville's tongue with his and Neville curls his hand around Teddy's balls. He squeezes and caresses, moving his finger to press in behind them. Teddy gasps and Neville catches it in his kiss. 

"Now, please," Teddy says. 

Neville circles Teddy's hole with his finger and he feels Teddy respond immediately. He barely pushes the tip inside before Teddy already feels loose and ready.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Neville asks breathlessly. 

"Not really," Teddy gasps. "Fuck, again, here," Teddy says. He grabs Neville's free hand and sucks his fingers into his mouth. When Neville pulls his hand away, his fingers are wet. 

One, and then two, slide easily into Teddy's body. Blood rushes to Neville's cock and he won't be able to hold off much longer."Lube?" he asks.

"My bag," groans Teddy, pushing down against Neville's fingers. He reaches for his wand and Neville stops him, with images of being knocked off the bed when the entire bag flies across the room and smacks him in the head.

 _Accio_ lube," says Neville. 

He pulls back from Teddy and takes a moment to just look. His shirt is splayed out on the bed and his chest is heaving with quick breaths. His legs are spread wantonly and Neville wonders just how far he can make them go. Neville kneels between Teddy's legs and slicks his cock with the lube.

"Neville," Teddy says, his voice pleading. 

Neville slides his hands down Teddy's legs to his ankles and pulls his calves up to his shoulders. He pushes inside in one quick thrust. Teddy's body seems to pull him in. Neville feels Teddy open around him and then constrict, holding him tight inside.

"Fuck," Neville gasps, almost unable to breath. 

"Fuck me, move," Teddy groans. 

Neville pulls out slowly, in awe of how Teddy feels, and Teddy's fingers grip his biceps. Teddy rocks against Neville, using his calves on Neville's shoulders for leverage, and forces Neville's cock back deep inside him. 

Neville cups his hands under Teddy's beautiful arse, pulling out and then pushing back inside. Teddy's body opens and tightens, working Neville's cock almost relentlessly as he fucks him. 

"Slow down," Neville grinds out. "So good, too fast," he babbles. 

"I can't, fuck, I can't stop." Teddy groans. "Don't stop." He tightens his legs around Neville and Neville has to breathe deeply to keep from pitching over with dizziness. 

Neville couldn't stop now, can't slow down even as he wants to make this last. He fucks Teddy harder and faster and Teddy meets him thrust for thrust, his body doing amazing things around Neville's cock. Teddy moves one hand to wrap around his cock and strokes himself, jerking hard and fast in time with Neville's rhythm. 

"Come, I want to see you come again," Neville says. 

"Yes, yes," Teddy breathes. He moans Neville's name and Neville pushes deeper inside. Teddy's hand knocks into Neville's belly as he strokes himself and Neville feels warm come on his chest. Teddy's mouth is open in a soundless gasp and Neville nearly passes out when he feels Teddy's orgasm from the inside out. Teddy's body clamps around Neville, pulsing and squeezing and Neville freezes, wanting nothing but to feel what Teddy's feeling. 

"Now you. Inside me." Teddy rolls his hips, forcing Neville to move again, and it's not three thrusts before Neville's own orgasm makes his vision blank out. "Yes," Teddy sighs. "Yes. Perfect." 

*

Teddy presses in behind him and snakes his arm around Neville's waist. Neville leans back against him and he feels the warmth of Teddy's body from his knees to his chest. 

"So, I reckon we're finished here," Teddy says, lips moving against Neville's neck. Neville covers Teddy's hand on his stomach with his own. "I reckon." 

Teddy's am tightens around him and his sigh is filled with regret that Neville feels in his chest. Neville turns in Teddy's arms and kissed him long and slow. Teddy opens to him, sliding his tongue along Neville's and pulling Neville to his body with his leg, thrown over Neville's hips. 

"I think, however," says Neville, pulling back from the kiss just enough to speak, "that we could find a reason to stay a bit longer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Two Weeks Later**

The pile of post was daunting enough that Neville decided that facing Harry was preferable. Now, standing in front of Harry's door, hand poised to knock, he's doubting that decision.

"Neville," Harry says, as he opens the door. "What a surprise." 

Something in Harry's voice tells him it's not, in fact, a surprise. 

Neville follows Harry inside and to the living room. Teddy's sitting on the sofa. He smiles at Neville and Neville can't help but smile back, picturing him as he'd last seen him an hour ago, lying naked and sweaty in Teddy's bed. Teddy's flat had been their one last stop before facing real life, which apparently meant Harry for both of them. 

Harry looks back and forth between them for a long moment. "Right. Okay then," he says, nodding. "Not exactly what I expected when I sent the two of you off together, but, all right. As long as you're both good." 

"Harry," says Neville. 

Harry raises one hand to stop him, which suits Neville just fine because he had no idea what he was going say anyway.

"I told him," Teddy says and Neville wonders just what it is he told him.

"So, you're all right with this?" Neville asks. "We're all right?" He adds, because that's what he really means. He's not about to ask Harry's permission, but he couldn't stand it if, after all these years, he did something to hurt Harry. At any rate, he has every intention of working very hard to make Teddy as happy as he's made him the past two weeks. 

"He'd be an unbearable hypocrite if he objected on either age or his being your former student," says a voice from the kitchen doorway—a voice that used to send shivers down Neville's spine when he was a boy in a very different way than Remus' had. 

Severus strides into the room and wraps his arm around Harry's shoulders. 

"Now, someone hand over the roots. Longbottom, you've given me only two weeks to brew an incredibly intricate potion. I'll need to begin today if you want young Mr. Lupin here in good working order at month's end." 

Teddy hands the pouch that holds the oldest of the roots they brought back to Severus. 

Severus peeks inside. "Impressive," he says. "I'll begin right away." 

If Neville didn't know him better by now, he'd think he seemed almost excited. 

"Thank you," they all three say in unison. Neville struggles not to add, _Sir_ , as Harry punctuates his thanks with a kiss. 

"I won't see him again today," sighs Harry. "You two join me for dinner?" 

"We'd love to," says Teddy. He stands and takes Neville's hand and Neville both thrills and feels a bit nervous that Teddy is already accepting invitations for the two of them.

So, he thinks as he squeezes Teddy's hand back, this is the new normal. He follows Harry to the floo. It's going to take some getting used to, but he has most definitely had to become accustomed to worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/12254.html)! ♥


End file.
